


desert moon

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), M/M, from the 2019 one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: "How did you get past the guards?" His accent always came out worst when he was nervous, a fact that was not helped by Prince Jay's incredibly attractive advisor standing right outside."Oh, uh, I snuck past," he said, looking nonchalant.Remus raised his eyebrows. "All 48 of them? Even the ones that eat fire? Impressive."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, james potter/lily evans potter (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	desert moon

**Author's Note:**

> neither the characters nor the dialogue belongs to me

A knock sounded at the doors to the princess's rooms, and Remus could see Lily hiding as he opened the doors.

"Good evening," the manservant Remus had noticed earlier said.

"How did you get past the guards?" His accent always came out worst when he was nervous, a fact that was not helped by Prince Jay's incredibly attractive advisor standing right outside.

"Oh, uh, I snuck past," he said, looking nonchalant.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "All forty-eight of them? Even the ones that eat fire? Impressive."

"That's why I'm, uh... That's what people say about me. Oh, that-that didn't come out the right way. No one says that. I-I don't know why I said that." In a valiant effort to rescue the conversation, Hot Advisor pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful," Remus said. "She will hate them. Tell Prince Jay the way to her heart is through her mind."

"Actually, these are from me... to you."

"Could you excuse me one moment?" Remus asked faintly, beginning to shut the doors. As he did so, he could hear Hot Advisor saying "Wait, just... 'That's what people say about me.' Come on, Sirius!"

His name was Sirius. Remus pumped his fist behind the closed doors, Lily nodding encouragingly behind him.

Reopening the doors and taking the flowers, Remus said, "My favorites. I accept. Please continue."

"I was noticing how... pleasant the evening is. At the party, I noticed... you noticing how... pleasant I am. Right." He ducked his head and lowered his voice. "How's this going?"

"It's clumsy, but in a charming sort of way," Remus murmured back.

He nodded and bit his lip. "Uh, a stroll. Would you like to take an evening stroll?"

"Just the two of us? On purpose?"

"Yes. As people."

"Just one more second."

"Okay." As he pulled the doors shut again, Remus could hear Sirius mumbling "Why would I say 'as people'?"

Tossing Lily the flowers over his shoulder, Remus opened the doors yet again and said, "I've never done this before. How does it work? Do you like sheep cheese?"


End file.
